Concrete Walls
by dont.kill.me.please
Summary: They hid under their masks, stealing kisses and pleasure whenever their their teams met. They never had seen each other's faces, or even knew their names. What happens when she removes the masks? Can they forget who they are for one more night? Rated M


He approached her. She slipped her hands to his ANBU mask and slid it up so his lips could be seen. This is what they do. That's what they've always done. Copying her movements, he ran a finger across her full lips and her jawbone. He smirked playfully, and if she could see his eyes, she knew they would be glinting, and full of lust. He lowered his hand to the thick strap on her jacket and then traced the seam of the thick vest till he found the buckle. With a primal chuckle, he undid it, and slid the jacket off her shoulders to reveal a thin tank top. Unable to take it anymore, she grabbed the back of his head and pulled it until his lips were on hers. Their masks clanged together, and he slid a finger under the strap of her tank top. Pressing her up against a wall in the dim hallway, he began to peel away the strap of her top, the other hand trailing down her neck until it enclosed her breast, and she moaned in obvious pleasure. Smirking against her lips, he tilted his head and deepened the kiss. The hand preoccupied with her tank top now ran down her side and grasped the hem of her shirt, pulling it up to the underside of her breasts. He ran a gloved hand across her abdomen, and tickled it slightly with his calloused fingers. She sighed into his mouth and concentrated on working his vest open. He then trailed open-mouthed kisses down her neck while she slid her hands under his skin tight long sleeved tee, pulling it up above his head and off of him. He did the same thing with hers, and cupped her breasts with both hands.

"You have no idea how much I've…missed you…"She frowned.

"I thought the rule was…no talking," she whispered in his ear. He shuddered and rolled his hips against hers.

"I know…it's just…even though I don't know who you are or even what you look like, I feel like I have a connection with you…" he touched her cheek, a calm careful gesture; one he had never used before on her. "I feel like, even though we don't know each other except like this, in the dark…" She laid her head on his chest.

"If you want…" she paused. "I'll let you see my face." He seemed startled, tensing up considerably.

"I'd…I'd like that." He put his hands carefully on her mask, and, with a deep breath, removed it. Long, pink hair fell loosely out of a bun in the back, and jade eyes stared at him nervously. He felt like he could lose himself in those fathomless depths…

"I hope you understand why I can't take my mask off…I'm a wanted criminal…hn. I don't want you to get drawn into my mess of a life…" her shy smile dimmed, and he reached back and undid his hair tie, so his long blonde locks tumbled onto his back and shoulders. His hands clasped her shoulders, pulling her closer, and he kissed her carefully. She tentatively lifted his mask up a little higher. He paused with his gentle assault of her lips as she lifted the mask past his eyes. They were a shade of blue that she'd never seen before, with a ring of indigo around the edges. A dark ring of eyeliner surrounded his eyes, and she carefully licked her finger and wiped away a small smudge. She vaguely recognized his features but could not point out exactly who he was. He smiled sheepishly, blushing a little. She then leaned forward, until their lips were centimeters apart. They locked eyes, and he pressed his lips to hers.

It was like she had never been kissed before. They looked at each other's eyes and kissed their faces, taking time to explore this new territory. Everything was new, and they wanted to savor this while they could. She pried his fingerless gloves of his hands, kissing his fingertips and kissing the…mouth? She looked up nervously at him. His expression was unreadable. She knew.

"…How…?" he put a finger to her lips.

"Cover. I'm not an ANBU. Please…lets forget about who we are, our allegiances, everything. Let's just be human…for once…" she looked at him, her eyes guarded, but shakily nodded. He smiled, a true smile, and kissed her lips, carefully, then passionately. They hastily removed each other's clothing, and he pressed her to the cement wall, his arousal hot against her pelvis. He kissed her as he entered her, quickly, and hard.

They made love like it was the first time. Each touch, each thrust was full of meaning, and just as she came, they looked into each other's eyes, and he whispered the name he hadn't known till now.

"_Sakura._"


End file.
